


След на сердце

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: American Assassin (2017), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Во время очередного задания Митч случайно сталкивается с Бойсом





	След на сердце

**Author's Note:**

> продолжение фиков ["На задании"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504242), ["Больше, чем порка"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725165), ["Жар кожи"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848594)

Слежка за объектом заняла весь день.

Голдблюм – грузный пожилой еврей – почему-то не стал брать машину и таскался по Санта-Барбаре пешком, осматривая достопримечательности города как самый обычный турист. Митч ходил следом, тщательно фотографируя всех, с кем тот заговаривал, мысленно отмечая места, не вписывающиеся в скучный перечень маршрута рядового путешественника. Таких оказалось три: полуразвалившаяся часовня, маленький антикварный магазинчик и бар со скучным названием «У Джо».

На взгляд Митча все три довольно подозрительны и нуждаются в тщательной проверке, но Стэн его энтузиазма не разделяет:  
– Старый хрыч не дурак, он путает следы. Не суйся туда, – приказывает он. – Через полчаса тебя сменит Миша, а ты пойдешь, выпьешь пару порций виски, расслабишься и ляжешь спать.

Через сорок минут Митч возвращается к бару «У Джо».

«Прости Стэн, но ты сам предложил выпить».

В наступивших сумерках заведение выглядит чуть более привлекательным. Вывеска переливается огнями, освещая полупустую стоянку и припаркованный чуть в стороне от входа пижонский красный ягуар.

«Кажется, какой-то богач ошибся адресом», – фыркает Митч и открывает дверь.

Внутри царит уютный полумрак. Кирпичные стены увешаны черно-белыми фотографиями, четыре из восьми довольно массивных стола заняты разношерстными компаниями, в дальнем углу двое парней играют в бильярд, еще трое режутся в дартс.

У барной стойки любезничает парочка.

Ягуар принадлежит им, сразу понимает Митч. Они оба словно сбежали со светского раута. Молодая женщина в коктейльном платье кокетливо улыбается мужчине в черном костюме. Его лица Митч не видит. Зато почти уверен, что костюм на нем от Армани. У Бойса такой же.

Незнакомец на него похож даже фигурой. Он чуть сдвигается, мышцы под пиджаком напрягаются, и у Митча тяжелеет в паху. Внутри что-то екает и обрывается.

Мужчина поворачивает голову к собеседнице, и Митч сжимает кулаки. Бойс смеется. И Митчу хочется всадить нож в заметную даже сквозь густую щетину ямочку на его щеке. Вместо этого он идет к ближайшему свободному столику. Расторопная официантка тут же принимает у него заказ.

Бойс с улыбкой слушает свою компаньонку и даже не дергается, когда она будто невзначай кладет ладонь ему на колено.

Митч с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не швырнуть в них принесенный стакан с виски. Сделав жадный глоток, он чуть успокаивается. Алкоголь приятно обжигает горло. Митч пьет еще и машет официантке, чтоб повторила.

Бойс все еще не видит его, флиртуя со своей… любовницей? 

Митч старается отмахнуться от этой мысли, но не может. Распаленное воображение подбрасывает ему картинку голого Бойса, стоящего на коленях перед дамочкой, затянутой в черный латекс с приделанным к бедрам страпоном.

– Блядь, – шепчет он себе под нос, одной рукой сжимая стакан, а второй – член. Зажмуривается, а открыв глаза, встречается взглядом с Бойсом. Вскочив, Митч быстро идет в туалет.

Сунув голову под кран, он слышит щелчок двери.

– Митч, – зовет его Бойс, оказавшись прямо за спиной.

– Прости, что помешал, – язвительно усмехается Митч, не замечая, что цепляется за раковину побелевшими пальцами. – Не стоит оставлять свою даму одну.

– Митч, – Бойс шагает еще ближе, почти впечатывается грудью в его спину. – Анастейша не моя дама.

– Оу, ну конечно, как там у вас это называется – доминатрикс? – Митч резко разворачивается, заставляя Бойса отпустить.

– Она мой издатель.

От мягкости его тона, а может, и от нелепости происходящего, Митч злится сильнее.

– И что она издает, твои мемуары?

– Исторический роман вообще-то.

– И когда… – Митч запинается. – Ты не говорил, что пишешь.

– Я много чего еще тебе не говорил, – улыбается Бойс. – Например, какой ты сексуальный, когда ревнуешь.

– Я не…

– Ты да, – улыбается Бойс еще шире и, наклонившись, горячо целует. Митч несколько мгновений позволяет ему вести, а потом толкает к стене и расстегивает свою ширинку.

– Снимай штаны.

У Бойса вспыхивают щеки, зрачки расширяются, но команду он выполняет и послушно поворачивается спиной.

Митч вылавливает из кармана презерватив и, быстро раскатав его по члену, приставляет его к анусу Бойса, оказавшемуся смазанным и даже немного растянутым. Ревность затмевает Митчу разум, и он с остервенением толкается внутрь, помимо воли представляя, как Анастейша трахает его Бойса.

Кончив, он молча стягивает презерватив, поправляет одежду и почти выходит, когда его останавливает голос Бойса.

– Это не то, что ты подумал.

– Верности ты мне не обещал, так что, – получается слишком горько, но у Митча нет сил притворяться.

– Обещал, конечно, обещал, – Бойс выглядит искренним и почему-то смущенным. – Это был вибратор, помнишь, тот, прозрачный, – он закусывает губу и заливается краской до ушей.

Митч почему-то сразу верит.

– В следующий раз, прежде чем уехать на задание, я надену на тебя пояс верности, – вздыхает он и, шагнув ближе, обнимает. – За вибратор я тебя все-таки накажу. После того, как мы избавимся от этой твоей Анастейши.

– Не нужно, ее уже забрал муж, – усмехается Бойс.

– Она замужем?

– Ага. И, кстати, Анастейша – нижняя. Ее муж однажды предлагал мне присоединиться к ним на сессии.

– Ты специально нарываешься? – спокойно смотрит на него Митч, хотя сдерживать гнев сложно.

– Конечно, специально, – смеется Бойс, открывая дверь. – Специально говорю тебе правду.

Ключи от ягуара Митч у него изымает, но дорогу до отеля не запоминает.

 

– Раздевайся и на колени, – требует Митч, едва переступив порог номера.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – Бойс все еще немного ерничает, но команду выполняет быстро.

Митч снимает обувь и отправляется инспектировать прикроватный ящик. Флакон со смазкой, упаковка презервативов, вибратор. Здоровенный.

Сжимая его в руке, он оборачивается к послушно замершему Бойсу.

– Тебе, значит, мало моего члена? – Митч ехидно приподнимает бровь и с грохотом забрасывает вибратор обратно в ящик. Смотрит на свои пальцы, сжимает кулак. Наблюдающий за ним из-под ресниц Бойс длинно выдыхает.

– Хочешь? – Митч подносит кулак к его губам и тот влажно лижет его между костяшек.  
– Хочешь, – удивленно качает головой Митч. – Я сейчас, – он идет в ванную, снимает с себя хенли, вытягивает из шлевок ремень, расстегивает пуговицу ширинки, но джинсы не снимает. Избавляется от носков. Тщательно моет руки с мылом и щеткой и только потом возвращается в комнату.

Бойс по-прежнему стоит в коленно-локтевой, чуть задрав зад и раздвинув бедра. Мошонка тяжело покачивается между ног, возбужденный член подрагивает.

– Для начала пять ударов ладонью, – предупреждает его Митч. Подходит ближе и, жадно огладив ягодицы, размахивается для удара.

Шлепок. Кожа Бойса покрывается мурашками. Второй. Третий. Четвертый. Ладонь гудит. На заднице Бойса горят отчетливые отпечатки.

Прежде чем ударить в пятый раз, Митч раздвигает упругие половинки пальцами и гладит обрамленное темными волосками чуть воспаленное отверстие.

Бойс крупно вздрагивает и глухо стонет. Митч шлепает его в пятый раз.

Вылив смазку на ладонь, растирает между пальцами, обильно смазывает промежность, а после давит сразу двумя пальцами на анус. Бойс снова стонет.

– Можешь кричать, если так будет легче, – предлагает Митч. – Стоп-слово?

– Анастейша, – выдавливает Бойс.

И Митч мстительно ввинчивает в него сразу три пальца.

Тугая плоть неохотно поддается. Внутри Бойса ужасно жарко, и этот жар словно бы перетекает вверх, по рукам, плечам, проникает в вены, мышцы. Огненный шар пульсирует в паху. Митч осторожно гладит ладонью напряженную ягодицу Бойса. Потом берет флакон со смазкой и капает на раскрытую дырку Бойса и свои пальцы, втирает ее внутрь.

– Все хорошо, ты молодец, – бормочет он, добавляя четвертый палец. – Ты не представляешь, какой ты узкий, какой жадный.

Его руку и впрямь будто бы затягивает внутрь, засасывает, как в трясину. Он всовывает ладонь в Бойса до большого пальца. Чтобы поместить внутрь и его, нужно прижать его плотнее, сложить пальцы лодочкой. Для этого нужно немного вытянуть ладонь обратно.

Бойс протестующе мычит.

– Тише, сейчас все будет, – снова гладит его Митч и целует закаменевшие мышцы спины.

Еще смазки. Ее уже так много, что она капает на простыни, хлюпает. Но Митч все равно добавляет и, сложив ладонь, медленно, дюйм за дюймом ввинчивается внутрь, осторожно проворачивая запястьем.

Бойса ощутимо колотит. Митч ждет, что вот сейчас он его остановит. Но вместо этого Бойс вдруг расслабляется, и ладонь Митча проваливается в обволакивающий жар полностью, края отверстия смыкаются вокруг запястья.

– Господи! – выдыхает Митч. Голова немного кружится. Он привстает на коленях, стараясь не двигать рукой, находящейся в теле Бойса. Аккуратно отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть чуть со стороны, поворачивает голову и только сейчас замечает зеркало на стене.

– Бойс, посмотри направо, – просит он, едва шевеля губами. Тот подчиняется.

Митч ловит его взгляд в отражении – темный, плывущий, почти безумный. Облегченно замечает, что член Бойса по-прежнему крепок.

– Готов?

Бойс утвердительно прикрывает глаза, и Митч сжимает внутри него кулак, а после чуть тянет его наружу.

Бойс кричит и выплескивается на простыни. Митч чуть не отправляется следом. Зависнув где-то на самом краю оргазма, он очень осторожно и медленно вынимает руку из бьющегося в экстазе Бойса, придерживая его под грудью. Но стоит ему бросить взгляд на раскрытое, пульсирующее, влажно поблескивающее отверстие, и он срывается – кончает в штаны.

После он устраивает его на боку и, быстро избавившись от испорченной одежды, прижимается к его спине грудью.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет Бойс.

Митч растерянно замирает, в груди сжимается от безотчетного, какого-то почти детского страха. Он не знает, что сказать. Ему страшно признаваться даже себе – он тоже влюблен. И это повергает его в еще больший ужас.

К счастью, Бойс ответа не ждет и тихо сопит в подушку. Митч целует его в плечо и, выскользнув из постели, достает телефон.

“6.00 утра, аэропорт. Захвати купальные плавки”.

Митч смотрит на часы. Через три часа нужно выдвигаться, если он выедет в свой отель сейчас, успеет собраться без спешки и даже немного поспать. Он бросает задумчивый взгляд на Бойса. Тот успел перевернуться на живот, свободно раскинув ноги и обняв одной рукой подушку. На правой ягодице отчетливо горят следы пальцев. Митч хмыкает, сует телефон обратно в карман штанов, кладет их на стул и забирается в постель к Бойсу.

Еще час, обещает он себе, и накрывает ладонью собственный отпечаток.


End file.
